


What Do You Want From Me?

by Fireborn101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't know, F/M, Some sort of AU, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn101/pseuds/Fireborn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tasha..." He said quietly as he watched her laughing and talking with someone else, it wasn't like he wasn't with someone else he was with Kate, but there was something so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want From Me?

"Tasha..." He said quietly as he watched her laughing and talking with someone else, it wasn't like he wasn't with someone else he was with Kate, but there was something so wrong.  
Kate looked up at him, "Clint just go ask her to dance! " he looked down onto the girl who he had his arm around, "But that'll leave you without a date! "  
She bumped his hip, "I can get a date Hawkeye, go talk to her, seriously."  
Clint mock saluted, "Yes sir Hawkeye." She shoved him towards Natasha.  
\--  
"So you dance ballet?" Bucky asked with a smile, "I didn't know that you'd taken up dancing."  
Natasha nodded, "Its been a long time James." She watched as Clint walked over, _without his date._  
"Hey Natasha can I talk to you for a second?" He asked looking down at his toes.  
"Manners Barton, Barton this is James, James this is the insufferable idiot Clinton Francis Barton."  
"Thanks for the full name intro Tasha." Clint muttered, she just grinned at him.  
James simply offers hi a hand, "Nice to officially meet you Mr Baton."  
"Clint. Mr Barton is my old man."  
James grinned, "Clint it is." He scanned the heads of the crowd, "I think I see Steve, I'll catch you later Natalia."  
Natasha waved and then pinned her cold stare on Clint, "You wanted to talk, so talk." She wasn't being unfriendly as much as she was just done with this night.  
Clint looked nervous, "Can we talk outside?"  
Natasha suddenly looked worried, "Did the track suite guys follow you here? Is it your brother? "  
Clint shook his head vigorously, "No it's noting like that, I just need to talk to you."  
Thus assured that she wouldn't have to ruin her dress that night Natasha nodded and lead him out of the room into a side hallway.  
"Spit it out Barton."  
Clint took a big breath, "Natasha..."He let it out. and took in another one, "Natasha do you want to go to the rest if this dance with me? "  
"Don't you already have a date?" Natasha asked coldly.  
"Kate Kate? No she just wanted a dance parter."  
"Could have fooled me the way you two were wrapped around each other."  
Clint sighed, "What do you want from me Tasha?"  
Natasha sipped her drink and remained dignified and quiet.  
Clint sighed, "Natasha Romanov I love you. And I was stupid. I never should have let my brother rope me into gang stuff and I should have told you the second he came knocking. I never should have done any of those things, but you know what is the thing that has kept me up at night?"  
Natasha raised her eyebrow.  
Clint was close to tears now, "I never should have broken up with you."  
"Damn straight." Said Natasha before knocking back her drink, "Get over here you sap."  
Clint grinned and moved in for a hug, he found himself on his back on the floor looked up at her face, "Aww floor no!" The floor had betrayed him.  
Natasha smirked, "Get up and dance Barton."


End file.
